Second Chance
by RedGigant
Summary: Futurefic. Chloe/Clark romance. In a not-too-distant future Clark has an opportunity to bring Chloe back to life two years after her death, but is the price too high? Would Superman do anything to save his best friend, the woman he loves?
1. Part One: Chapter 1

**Second Chance**

by RedGigant

**Disclaimer**: None of the characters or places are mine.

**Summary**: Futurefic. Chloe/Clark romance. In a not-too-distant future Clark has an opportunity to bring Chloe back to life two years after her death, but is the price too high? Would Superman do anything to save his best friend, the woman he loves?

**Warning**: Superman fans might not like this story. My apologies in advance.

**Feedback**: Welcomed and appreciated. Let me know what you think about the story.

**Part One – The Dream**

_**Chapter 1**_

December 24, 2012

As Clark Kent entered the Daily Planet building and saw the Christmas tree in the lobby nostalgic thoughts filled his head. He thought of Chloe Sullivan, his long time best friend, the day he lost her, and how he'd discovered only after losing her forever, the one thing he had always blocked from his heart: that he was in love with her.

Now he had Lois in his life and was happy with her. But if Chloe were at his side, he never would have left her for Lois. And suddenly he was filled with longing. He wanted Chloe, wanted her near to him, to take her in his arms and to kiss her. He wanted her as anyone wants what they can never have again, even if only for a second.

He remembered how years ago, Chloe engaged him as the Daily Planet's Santa Claus. A tear formed in the eye of the man of steel.

Lex Luthor was standing close to Dr. Franklin, watching him work on a device in his secret laboratory in Metropolis. Lex's mind, however, was far away in the memory of a strange dream he'd had some years ago as he lay unconscious after being shot on a Christmas night. A dream that had led him to the ultimate decision to pursue the dark side of his nature. In that moment all had become clear; only a powerful man can have anything that he wants and keep it. But the years since have taught him that all the power in the world couldn't give him what he wanted most: the love of Lana and the love and respect of his father.

He remembered the days he was married to Lana and how his manipulations ruined their relationship. And yet, deep in his soul he desired a second chance; he would give all his power for another minute with Lana. He knew it was impossible, so he focused all his energy and power on his new plan to destroy Superman. It probably would not give him the same happiness he longed for with Lana, but it would help.

"The device is completed for the first test, Mr. Luthor" said Doctor Franklin.

"It would be best for you for the test to be successful. I want a test tonight."

"How do you know Superman will show up tonight?"

"Superman is so predictable, Dr. Franklin, he can never let someone be in danger. This is his weakness."

*****

Some hours later in Metropolis on Christmas Eve.

Lex was standing on the roof of a Metropolis high-rise building with Dr. Franklin working on the device readying it for the test. They were facing another skyscraper.

"How can you be certain Superman will be here tonight?"

"I told you before, he is so predictable," Lex replied, a little irritated that Dr. Franklin would dare to doubt him. Lex then took a transmitter from a pocket of his dark coat and very calmly and deliberately pressed a key on it. To Dr. Franklin's shock an explosion was set off in the building they were facing, fire was appearing through several windows.

"I hope you are ready, Dr. Franklin." Lex demanded. "He will be here quite soon."

"The device is fully operational!" Dr. Franklin answered. Within seconds in the distant dark sky over Metropolis, a red and blue spot was seen headed towards the burning building. Superman flew close to the building and as he almost disappeared inside it, Dr. Franklin activated the device which produced a pulse of energy. To Lex's surprise, the pulse did not just affect Superman, but him also.

*****

Clark awoke in his bed on a beautiful sunny day at the Kent farm in Smallville. He knew it was the day before Christmas, but didn't know how that was possible. Next to him he felt the warmth of a woman's body and when he cautiously turned, he saw Chloe sleeping peacefully at his side. Her blonde hair was very long and she was visibly older than when he had seen her the last time. His first inclination was to surround her with his arms in his protective way and pull her closer to him.

"Clark?" she questioned as she slowly awoke.

"Where are we?" Clark asked carefully.

"Where we have been for the last seven years, in our home, Clark… since the day you renounced your powers for me."

"I don't remember anything," a confused Clark mumbled.

Chloe put a hand to his forehead. "Are you okay?" she asked, in the tone of a wife worried about her husband's health.

"Fine…only I don't remember anything after trying to help people escape a fire from an explosion in a Metropolis skyscraper."

"That happened seven years ago on Christmas Eve. After that you decided to renounce your powers so you could spend your life at my side."

"But how? You are…"

"Dead? Yes, Clark, but that was in another reality. In this one we are together and we've been happy since we were teenagers."

"Am I dreaming?"

"No, Clark… I am here with you."

"I am very happy to see you…but it isn't real."

"Clark! It is real. I am real. You married me seven years ago."

"It was Lex, he did something to me. I saw him near the building."

"Clark, Lex is your best friend, he is married to Lana, and they will be coming to the Christmas Eve party tonight. What did you think he did to you? Lex is a good person."

"No, Chloe, you probably don't know but I believe Lex caused the explosion and the fire as a means to lure me into a trap."

"Clark, please… you are scaring me."

"Sorry, Chloe…I don't mean to scare you. I want to say something to you. I don't know if you are you… if you are even real or only an illusion of my mind. I need to tell you. Chloe, I am sorry I didn't realize that I loved you before…I've regretted it every day from the day I lost you…I never forgave myself for it. I love you so much, Chloe, you are the most important person in my life. I never recognized it until the moment I lost you!"

"Thank you Clark. You didn't lose me. Well, only for a short while, but when you renounced your powers we were together again."

"How is this possible?"

As Clark asked the question and before Chloe even had a chance to give him any answer, a small boy with blonde hair came rushing into the room.

"Daddy, daddy, can I go to the barn with you? Can I help with the farm chores this morning? Can I, daddy? Please? Please say yes?"

Chloe could see Clark was overwhelmed and startled with the child's natural over abundance of energy and lifted the boy into her arms.

"Jonathan, let your daddy be; he doesn't feel very well this morning."

She sat down on the bed and placed Jonathan at her side, and before he could start with more questions she tried to keep him quiet with, "Shh… You can come with me to see the cows, but only if you don't bother your daddy."

"But mom, I want to go with daddy!"

"Hush…"

Chloe got up from the bed with Jonathan in her arms and went to the room across from theirs. She lowered Jonathan onto the floor and took a small action figure from amongst his toys, sat down beside him and gave it to him.

"Make your Superman fly, Jonathan, I want to see it.

Clark saw them from the bed and a smile spread across his face. For a moment he forgot Lex Luthor, his life as Superman and the day he lost Chloe. For one moment he was completely happy watching the woman he loves and their son. For this one moment he knew he was capable of renouncing all of it, including his duty to humanity, for this new life.

Some minutes later after Clark got up from the bed and entered the bathroom, he was surprised to see his father standing up against the door, dressed as he had always been when he was alive and living in this house with his mother, and he didn't seem at all surprised to see Clark.

"Hello, Clark," he said with his familiar understanding smile.

"Dad?"

"No, Clark, I am only a product of your mind, like Chloe and your son."

"I know I was injured by Lex's weapon. Am I dead?" he asked with a calm acceptance.

"No, Clark, you are critically hurt, but you are alive and you can live."

"How can you know that?"

"I only know what you know, son. Remember I am only in your mind. But I am here to tell you that if you give up your powers you can have this life…if you want it."

"After all the years of always steering me onto the correct path and reminding me of my duty to humanity and of all the ways I can use my powers to help people, how can you now tell me something like this, Dad?"

"Because I also love a woman… and I, too, would give everything up for her if I had to decide."

"Is it a temptation? Or a trap? I experienced that once before many years ago in the barn when I was possessed by a Phantom."

"No, it is a second chance. You can switch to another reality, another version of your history where Chloe is alive; where you and Lex are best friends, but where you don't have powers. You won't be able to help anyone. It is your decision. If you want it, you can obtain it, but another person has to want it also."

After saying these ominous words, his father disappeared without a trace from the bathroom. Clark walked out of the bathroom and finding Chloe next to the door, pulled her into a tight hug.

"Chloe, I need to ask you a question."

"What is it, Clark?"

"It is a strange question."

"Clark, you can ask me anything you want…you know that there are no more secrets between us."

"You think I made a good decision when I renounced my powers?"

"It's not a strange question, Clark. I know you regret it every day; every time you hear about someone needing your help. For the first time in your life you made a selfish decision; I think you are more human than you believe. But I think it was a bad choice."

"But Chloe, this choice saved your life."

"I sacrificed my life for you in the past and I'd to it again without a second thought because I love you. Any other time I would be more than happy to be at your side; but I believe my life has no importance in comparison to all the things… all the good you can do. I have always wanted you to be the hero you were destined to be."

"I don't want to lose you again, Chloe."

"I know. I love you, Clark."

"I love you too, Chloe… I love you so much."

Clark and Chloe kissed standing up near the bathroom door while in the background they could hear the sound of their son playing. Clark knew it was just a fantasy, a product of his mind while he lay somewhere else unconscious. And yet kissing Chloe felt real and not like some fantasy. He had loved her for a long time as a friend, even when he knew there was something more between them; something that he had blocked from his mind and heart and yet had missed so much during the last two years since her death. Now she was finally in his arms in some other time or reality, a fantasy he could make real. And no matter how well he knew and understood that his duty was to let her go and return to the life he was destined for, he felt he couldn't do it.

--tbc--


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Lex awoke in what at one time had been his bedroom in the Mansion in Smallville.

As his eyes focused he could see on the other side of the room Lana brushing her long dark hair. He had an eerie feeling of déjà vu; _I am in the same vision of my future I had years ago_, he thought.

"Lex, are you awake?" ask Lana

"Yes," he answered.

"Can you take Alexander to go shop for the tree?"

"The tree?"

"Lex tomorrow is Christmas and we haven't bought a tree yet. You know Alexander always wants to pick out the tree."

"I know."

Lex got up from the bed, put on a robe and went out to the balcony, where his mother waited for him.

"Hello Lex."

"Mom, I was waiting for you. Why are you torturing me with this same vision again?"

"Lex, it is not meant as torture; it is your second and last chance to make the correct choice."

"Like the last time, when I could see that which I could obtain if I chose love…and gave up power? I will just be alone with my pain."

"No, Lex, you didn't understand anything the last time; you didn't see the future. It was a test…if you had chosen the correct way and not followed your dark side; you _could_ be married to Lana. No-one can predict what will happen; what you saw was the product of the darkness inside of you that wants to dominate. Make the correct choice this time, Lex. You won't have another opportunity like this. Unfortunately, this time you will need another to make the same decision, also."

"Clark…Superman?"

"Yes, how do you know that?"

"I'm not sure how I know, but I just know."

"Make the right decision, son, and you will never regret it."

And his mother vanished from his side, but the smile on her face stayed with him for some time.

*****

Lex arrived at the Christmas tree lot in his family car with Alexander strapped securely in the back in his child's seat. Lex helped him get out of the car.

"I can choose the tree? I want the biggest," said the boy while reaching his arm up to the sky.

"Yes, Alex, you can."

In the distance Lex spotted Chloe and Clark. They were dressed very warmly because of the cold December weather, smiling happily as they walked hand in hand looking at the trees. Lex felt reluctant to talk with the man who had once been his friend but then became his mortal enemy. But he knew Clark would be the only one who could help him make the choice his mother offered so he slowly walked over to the couple.

"Clark."

"Lex?"

"Can I talk with you about something?"

"There was more than enough time during our last conversation to say everything.

What could you possibly want to talk about, Lex?"

"It's something private."

"I don't have secrets from Chloe."

"I know, but I think you don't want her to hear it."

"Lex, if you have something to say, say it, if not, leave us alone."

"Clark, what reason do you have to be angry with your best friend?" asked Chloe

"He is not my best friend, not anymore; he wants to kill me."

"Clark!" protested Chloe.

"Well, if it's necessary, I will say it now. You know we are here trapped by something in my weapon. I have had a vision that we can return to our lives if we choose correctly, but I believe it is necessary for you to want it too."

"What do you mean, Lex? You want to return to become a powerful criminal?"

"No, Clark, I think we can return to a life very similar to this."

"I cannot trust you, Lex."

"You never trusted me, and it was the reason I went to the dark side."

"You are the only one responsible for your choices, Lex. I don't blame myself for the faults of others as I did when I was young. I am a man now and I know my responsibilities."

"So you've made your choice; you want Chloe to die."

"I would expect that from you, Lex, you're capable of anything to defeat me."

"I only want what is best for all of us."

Chloe interrupted, "Lex, I know the truth; I am dead and I accept it."

"But if Clark wants to he can change it; we can change it. I've made my decision; I want this life. A life of evil and darkness is only a life of solitude. I don't want that any more."

"Clark knows his duty, Lex. And I am on his side in this, too, even at the cost of my life."

At that moment they were interrupted by Alexander as he gripped Chloe's legs.

"Aunt Chloe… where is the baby?"

"Hello, Alexander… the baby? He arrives in seven months."

"Do we need to wait so long?"

"Yes, it is necessary; but when he arrives, he will be your friend, just like Jonathan."

Clark and Lex were speechless; neither of them knew Chloe was expecting a second son. Clark's face cracked a small smile; he knew it was not real… only a beautiful dream."

"Alex, go look at the trees again, I need you to tell me which one you want."

"I chose it already, daddy!"

"But you can look at it one more time just to be sure."

"I don't need… I am sure"

"Please, Alex, I need to talk a little more with Uncle Clark and Aunt Chloe, okay?" And Alex went back to check the trees one more time.

"Clark, I know you don't trust me, but I promise you that if both of us make the right choice, I will reform my life and never go back to the dark side; I would renounce all my wealth and power to obtain love and a life of happiness."

"I don't believe you."

"Chloe, please, make him understand."

"Lex, I don't know anything about it, but I believe Clark's choice is good."

"I'll see you at the party tonight," Lex muttered angrily and turned away towards Alexander.

Chloe's face turned dark, and Clark noted it.

"What are you thinking, Chloe?"

"About my baby… I will never see him if this is a fantasy."

"Chloe I am sorry, I ever let you know…"

"No, Clark, I am glad you don't have secrets from me, even though there are some horrible facts, I am here to help you. I am your wife and before that I was your best friend. When we fell in love we promised each other to never lose our friendship; well, you don't remember because it's a fantasy, too; but it's like I remember… and I don't want you to not want me as your best friend, too… you need my help now like you have during other times so I can help you to choose the correct way."

"I need you more than before, Chloe. Without you I am lost; the last two years were the worst of my life because I didn't have my best friend and I couldn't stop blaming myself because I wasn't able to save you. I can't lose you again."

"But, Clark, you know the correct choice. You can't renounce your powers for me; you will regret it all your life."

"No Chloe, I will regret it if I lose you another time."

"You think Lex can turn into a good person? I don't know how bad he is in your other reality, because in this reality he is a good man and he and Lana are happy. But if you know he is evil, what do you think about it?"

"I don't know, Chloe. I feel he was sincere in his speech, but he could be tempted by the dark side again, as he has been in the past."

"I am sure you will make the right decision. Don't worry about me. I have lived the happiest years of my life with you. Even though you don't remember them, I do and even though it is a fantasy and I don't really exist, I have had the opportunity to be happy at your side. It may be a fantasy but I had my chance with you after all."

When Clark heard these words from Chloe tears formed in his eyes. He decided in that moment to make good use of the time they had in this fantasy; to make Chloe as happy as he could. And he could be happy at her side, too, even if it was only for a little while.

--tbc-


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

It was evening at the Kent farm as Chloe and Clark were in bed, laughing.

"Clark, please… the guests will arrive soon… we need to be dressed."

"I won't let you! I am the man of steel; I won't let you run away from me!"

"Clark, stop, please!"

Chloe got up from the bed and started to dress for the Christmas Eve party. Clark, a little angry, got up, too, and went to Chloe grabbing her by the waist and lifted her into the air. That's when he realized he didn't have his powers, because even as light as Chloe was he suddenly felt each pound of her weight. He gently let her back down onto the floor and kissed her on the cheek.

"Clark Kent, get dressed for the party and let me dress too."

"Yes, Madam!"

Clark was dressing at Chloe's side. From time to time he looked at her.

"Clark, please let me concentrate with this, you looks don't help me to be beautiful for the party."

"You don't need anything to help you to be beautiful, Chloe. I don't know how I didn't see it before."

"You had another on your mind and you were blinded by her."

"Chloe, please don't make me feel guilty."

"Clark, it is fine. Now you are with me and that's the only thing that's important to me."

"Don't worry about me, the happiness that you gave me the last seven years is more than I deserve."

"No, Chloe, you deserve more than that, you deserve a long life of happiness."

"Typical Clark Kent, always worried about making everyone happy."

"You are not just anyone, Chloe, you are my wife."

"Yes… in this reality, but I think you will need to go back to your reality."

"But I don't want to!"

"Clark, we should do what you suggested before, let's just enjoy this night that we are together."

"Yes."

Clark went to the wardrobe and without knowing how in front of him was his father.

"Hello son."

"Dad?"

"The time you need to make a decision is approaching."

"I have made my choice already. I can't betray humanity. I have a responsibility and cannot avoid my duties with a selfish decision."

"Are you sure? You won't have another chance like this; and it is not a selfish decision. Not only will you be happy if you choose this life; Chloe and your family will be too. And also there is the unique opportunity to stop Lex."

"What are you saying?"

"If you choose this life and Lex does, also, he will turn good and will never be a menace to society. If you don't, he will construct the device that nearly killed you the last time; you know, given time he will try again and again until he succeeds. You are his obsession, Clark, and what can you do for humanity if you are dead?"

"Well, if it's not Lex, there are others with evil plans. Who will stop them?"

"Clark, you can't support all the weight of the whole world on your shoulders. I believe you are here for a reason, but what if this reason is to stop Lex Luthor?"

"No, it's a trap…you are not my father. My father would only want me to do the right thing."

"You have reason to doubt that I am your father. I am a product of your mind; but if I have the form of your father it is because in your conscience you know that you learned from him that you have the capacity to make the right choice. I am only here to remind you that not all is so simple to decide."

After saying these words his father disappeared and Clark turned to Chloe.

"You heard what we said?" asked Clark.

"Only what you said," she answered.

"Chloe, I saw my father, and he wants me to choose a life of happiness and not one of duty. I know it's a temptation, but I can't resist anymore."

"Clark, whatever you decide, I am at your side."

"How can you be so strong Chloe? Your life is at risk and you don't seem the least bit affected."

"No, Clark, I want to stay with you more than anything, but I don't want you to regret a bad decision. I know you will do what is needed and I don't want to be the cause of humanity losing its hero. I always want you to be a hero, Clark; I love you more than my life."

Clark wrapped Chloe within his arms and they hugged in silence for a long time. Clark wanted to finally give Chloe everything she deserved because for years she had done everything for him, loving him and helping him without ever asking for anything from him in return. He felt angry at himself for not paying more attention to Chloe's needs, even after she gave everything whenever he needed her, even her life. And now he didn't know how to give her the same in return.

*****

Lana was dressing in front of the mirror in the bedroom of the Luthor mansion. Alexander is running around in the room.

"Alex, stop, leave your mom alone. We want to go to the Kent farm for the Christmas Eve party; there you can play with Jonathan; but right now leave your mom alone so she can finish getting dressed!" ordered Lex.

"I am almost ready, Lex."

"Take your time, the party isn't going anywhere. We still have lots of time."

"Lex, you are acting strange today, so distant and deep in thought."

"I have to make a decision, Lana, something that can affect our life."

"What is it, Lex, can I help you?"

"No, Lana, it's a business decision. I just need to know if you are happy in you life with me?"

"You don't need to ask, Lex. You know how happy I am at your side."

"Would you be happier with Clark?"

"Clark is my past, Lex. It's curious that you talk about it today. It was seven years ago at the Kent 's Christmas Eve party when Clark left me for Chloe. At the time I didn't understand the reason, but they are made for each other and have been happy ever since then. And we have been happy, too, Lex. I never thought of Clark in a romantic way anymore."

"Even if I can't know if this is real, I am happy with you, Lana. No amount of wealth or power can compare to the happiness our life brings me."

"What are you saying?"

"Nothing…"

Lex looked in the mirror and saw himself at Lana's side, "You are beautiful, Lana."

*****

Clark walked out onto the porch at the Kent farm. The evening wind caressed his face. He took a profound breath and closed his eyes. When he opened them he could see a figure in front of him, a man almost identical to himself.

"Jor-El?" Clark asked.

"Yes, my son."

"What are you doing here?"

"I am here to make sure you make the correct decision."

"It's my decision, you don't control me anymore."

"I can't force you to choose a certain path, but I want you to remember your duty, the reason I sent you to Earth, to protect them from disasters and evil and assure that their destiny is not the same as Krypton's."

"But what happens if Lex kills me?"

"I don't know the future, my son, but fear is not a good basis for making a decision. A decision should be made from reasoning and a sense of duty."

"You are a scientist, and reasoning is normal for you, but I am a fighter and fear makes me survive."

"You know your way now, my son. You know what your obligations are. You won't let anything blind you."

"Like Chloe?"

"She is only one human life; you can save thousands if you chose the correct way."

"But for what cause does she need to sacrifice her life for the sake of humanity? Sacrifice mine, instead."

"Each history has been written, my son. Sacrifice your powers to save one life; or, sacrifice one life to save humanity and fulfill your destiny. You can choose only one path."

"I don't want to sacrifice Chloe again."

"Then evil has won."

"And Lex? He can be good if I choose this life?"

"But you know until you defeat Lex another villain can appear."

"I don't want this destiny. You forced me to follow it in the past, but after I completed my training I became free of your influence forever. I am my own man, father, I will decide my destiny."

"Yes, son, but you must think of your responsibilities. Your powers on Earth seem extraordinary but we are not gods. It is necessary that we respect the course of history. If you make this choice, I can never again be with you. You will have denied your heritage and betrayed your race more than your duty to humanity."

And then as suddenly as he had appeared Jor-El vanished.

His choice clear in his heart and mind, the only choice he knew he could live with, Clark turned and walked into his home.

*****

Metropolis, night of December 24, 2012

Ann Keller, television reporter, was facing a camera in the streets of Metropolis, standing in front of several units of firemen working in a building that is being consumed in flames.

"The cause of the fire is not yet known. A few witnesses have said they heard an explosion; so it could be a gas explosion or possibly a bomb. The fire chief said they have found some explosive residues and have alerted the Metropolis Police and the bomb squad."

"For the moment we have confirmation of three mortalities and more than ten injured; fortunately there are only offices in the building so very few people were inside because it is Christmas Eve and most businesses were closed for the holiday."

"A witness said that Superman flew to the building to help in the rescue task but when a sudden flash of light was seen he disappeared without a trace."

--tbc--


	4. Part Two: Chapter 4

**Part II – Back in Time**

**Chapter 4**

Smallville, night of December 24, 2005

Clark went inside his home and suddenly appeared in 2005 on Christmas Eve. He didn't know how it happened, but he understood his decision had been made even though he had not thought it would mean he would be traveling back in time. The house was decorated with some Christmas lights.

The home was full of the guests for the Christmas Eve party and could see Chloe standing close beside his mother. He went to her, gently took her by the arm and led her away from all the other people.

Lana caught sight of them from a distance and her face turned in surprise; not only because of the strange way Clark had separated Chloe from the others, but also because she could see how Clark had looked at Chloe. It was a look like none Lana had ever seen from Clark before; she recognized that Clark was in love with Chloe and she felt hurt. Wasn't it just a few hours earlier that Clark seemed to be in love with her? Lana didn't understand what had happened.

"I need to talk to you about something," said Clark to Chloe when they were out of earshot from the rest of the guests.

"What happened, Clark? Does it have anything to do with the work I gave you this morning? You're acting strange."

"Chloe, you won't believe what happened."

"You're looking at me in such a strange way; like you haven't seen me in ages."

"That's exactly what happened. Chloe, I haven't seen you in two years."

"Clark, this morning we were at the Daily Planet..." Chloe started to say but Clark interrupted her. "No, Chloe...for you, it was this morning...for me it was seven years ago."

"What?"

"A few hours ago, I was in the year 2012."

"You traveled in time? How?"

"Not exactly. It's so strange, Chloe. There I was the hero my biological father had always wanted me to be and I could fly. I was rescuing people from a fire in a skyscraper in Metropolis when suddenly some strange energy injured me and I was in another reality."

"Another reality?"

"Like a dream. And I must decide between my life as a hero and my personal life."

"With Lana?"

"No, not with Lana."

"What are you trying to tell me?"

"You need some time to get used to this, Chloe."

"Get used to what?"

"In my dream you are my wife, and I don't have powers."

"It is only a dream."

"No Chloe, I chose this life, I lost my powers to save you."

"For saving me? From what?

"Chloe, I didn't really want to tell you like this; but there are no secrets between us, not anymore. So, I'll tell, but try to remain calm, okay? The future has changed, it's different now."

"What is it you don't want to tell me? What happens in my future, Clark ?"

"Chloe, in the world I've returned from you have been dead for two years."

Chloe's face filled with concern. Clark took her in his arms to console her; but suddenly and without his realizing it, his hug turns to something more than friendly. Chloe's reaction was surprise, but she didn't reject him.

"Don't worry I saved you from this bad future." Clark whispered to her in the hug.

"How do you know?"

"I know. I need you to believe me. I didn't lose my powers for nothing."

"How can you renounce your powers just to save me?"

"I would always do anything to save you, you know. I could never let something bad happen to you. There was really nothing to decide; there really was no other choice. And Chloe, the two years without you were the hardest of my life. I need you in my life without you I am lost. You are the most important person in my life."

"Clark, you never say things like that to me," said Chloe surprised.

"I always knew you are important to me; but now remember, I have lived another seven years more...."

"You have a lot of things to explain to me."

"Chloe, the future changed now, anything that happened in the other reality will happen now…I hope."

"So, the things in the other reality were so bad?"

"No, Chloe, it is Lex. I think he injured me. But in my dream I was advised that if I chose to lose my powers, Lex becomes good and the world was no longer in danger because of him. I hope my dream hasn't lied to me."

"Clark, I hope it, too. But there is something more; the way you hugged me..."

"I'm sorry, Chloe. This evening, I mean--for me, it was this evening, we were in bed laughing and playing and we were happy. I suppose I can't forget it so easily."

"We were in bed... together?"

"We had been married for seven years. We had a beautiful son and were awaiting another child..."

"Wow!" Chloe appeared at a loss for words, she could hardly believe what she was hearing.

"Chloe, it was only a dream."

"So you don't want it to become reality?" said Chloe with an insinuating smile.

"Chloe, I love you. I want you at my side; but I think I need to give you some time. We need to take small steps, move slowly."

"Clark, are you sure that is what you want? I mean, now that you've saved me and you don't have powers, wouldn't you prefer to be with Lana?"

"Lana? Oh, yes... sorry, my mind is still in my other reality where I haven't been with Lana for many years."

"Oh, I don't recognize you! Clark Kent not wanting Lana Lang? Definitely, you come from another world!"

"Chloe, it is not funny! How can I go to Lana and tell her I don't love her anymore because I am in love with another?"

"I think you need to tell her the truth."

"The truth? But she doesn't know about my secret yet. How I can tell her the truth?"

"Well, be as truthful as you can and it will be fine. And are you sure that you love me? Maybe you're just afraid of losing me."

"Chloe, I am sure of it. There is no-one else I want to be with. Lana and I broke up. I mean, in my reality. And I understand now that she and I can't have a future together. I think it is because she doesn't accept me as I am; but it is not the reason. She found out about me and our relationship still wasn't successful."

"So you want me as a consolation prize?"

"Chloe, I know at this time you are right to think that. But I don't love you because I have no-one else. I love you because of who you are. I never realized it before, but I have always loved you."

"Clark, I have waited for you for such a long time. Now you come to me and suddenly you see me in the way I have always dreamed of for years? You have to understand, it's confusing for me. I know you come from the future... or, well, something like it; but I am still a little surprised."

"I think I need to talk about it with Lana. And, Chloe, I'm sorry that I'm not being more romantic in the way I'm telling you all this."

"It's fine; we've been best friends for such a long time and there are no secrets between us. Maybe that ruins the romance a little but it is great for me. I always want to be at your side for anything you need of me; I don't need 'romantic' settings. How or where you say the words is not what's important to me, Clark. The fact that you couldn't wait to tell me how you felt is what makes it romantic for me."

"I need to talk with Lana now."

"One moment, Clark, I have a question?"

"What is it?"

"In your dream you said you were in 2012, and we are married for seven years, it is now… How is it possible?"

"I don't know, Chloe, it is only a dream."

"Yes, but I love you, Clark."

"Chloe, you don't think we need time to get used to this new situation?"

"Yes, if you need, but I'm okay with it."

Clark approached Chloe and started to kiss her. In the distance Lana was watching them and started to cry.

On the television a special report was airing. "The political world is shocked by the announcement of the Kansas senate seat candidate, Lex Luthor, who was shot this morning in Grandville. From his hospital room in Metropolis, Mr. Luthor announced that he is giving up his run for the senate seat and turning his support to his opponent, Jonathan Kent."

Clark turned to the TV when he heard the report.

"Chloe, it's happening... I changed history: in the other reality, Lex turned bad after his fight to become Senator. But there are a lot of dangers that can still come to us; and now, without my powers who will defend humanity from them."

"Do you regret your decision?"

"No, Chloe, I would do it again without hesitation; only, I am worried for the future."

"It's not necessary to have super powers to be a hero, Clark. You can still be the hero you were destined to be, even if you are just a normal farm boy from Kansas."

"You trust me so much... but I am not sure."

"Now you sound more like my Clark, the Clark I've always known, and not the hero that just came from the future."

At that moment Clark heard a profound and very familiar noise in his ears, the call of the House of El. He had thought to never hear this sound again; but he knew he had to answer it; that he would have to go to the caves to get to the Fortress. His biological father was calling him and he had a feeling it couldn't be for anything good.

"Are you okay?" asked Chloe seeing Clark with pain on his face and covering his ears with his hands.

"Chloe, I need to go to the Fortress. I will return as quickly as I can."

-tbc-


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Clark went to the barn and retrieved the hexagonal key. As he no longer had his powers he drove to the caves in his truck and carefully, with much apprehension, dropped the key in the slot.

"Welcome home, my son."

"I believe you rejected me."

"When did I say something like this?" asked Jor-El with an unaltered voice.

"In my dream."

"I was never in your dream."

"Why did you call me here?"

"I have summoned you because I know you have lost your powers. If I could return them to you, I would. But it is impossible because your energy was wasted by your travels between realities."

"Don't you mean I failed you as well as humanity and that I betrayed my heritage?"

"Kal-El, a hero is not always one who can impose justice by force. A hero knows when it is necessary to sacrifice himself for others. You gave up your powers but this sacrifice was not for nothing. Lex Luthor was on the path to killing you and dominating the world. I do not know what can happen now but your decision stopped him, and it was the correct way. I am proud that you knew when a personal sacrifice was necessary."

"But I didn't do it to just stop Lex."

"Your thinking is not a mystery to me. I was mistaken in believing the humans would influence you to completely forget your duties and risking your mission. After all, I lived all my life on another world; you must forgive my limited knowledge of human behavior. Now I have a better understanding of human compassion and how it has brought out the best in you."

"But now what happens with the dangers that can come to us?"

"Kal-El humanity survived all dangers for many millennia without our help; I sent you here because the Earth's destiny will be different than the fate of Krypton. And this mission isn't accomplished yet. Without powers you can continue the mission, it is more difficult now, but you demonstrated your capacity to accomplish it. I believe in your capacities and I am here to help you in any way you need."

"But you know I made this decision for a selfish reason I can't forgive myself for it."

"Kal-El, if you do not forgive yourself for being human, you cannot be a good Kryptonian. You grew up amongst humans and it is normal for you to have these feelings for them. But if you are angry and filled with remorse, you will fail in the mission; and the mission is more important than your powers or the reason that you have to make a decision."

"As you know, I was once a visitor on Earth also and I felt for one human the same things you feel. I regret that my heritage did not allow me to live on Earth with her. I cannot blame you for making the same choice I am sure I would have if the decision would have been mine to make."

"Thank you, Father."

"I would ask another thing from you."

"What is it, Father?"

"Even having no powers, you can do another service to your Kryptonian heritage. I know of your love for the human girl you have chosen. It is my desire that you join your life with hers. I hope one day your heir will be the first son of the new Kryptonian era."

"If I no longer have any powers, why would you want me to have a son?"

"The heritage of Krypton will live on in him and that is what is important. Now it is time for you to return to your life, my son. Remember, if you ever need me, I am always waiting to help you."

"Thank you, Father."

*****

Clark went to the MetU student dorms to talk with Lana. She had left the Christmas Eve party without saying anything to anyone just moments before Clark made his departure to the Fortress. He knew she must be angry with him. He quickly knocked on her dorm room door and Lana opened it.

"Are you searching for Chloe?" asked Lana visibly annoyed.

"I want to talk with you."

"About how amazing it is kissing Chloe?"

"Lana, please. It is not what it looked like."

"Every time someone says that it's not what it looked like, it usually is just that.

And you're not going to tell me you weren't kissing Chloe, because that IS what it looked like."

"Lana, you can't understand it; it's impossible to explain, but I am not the same person I was this morning."

"Right! You ARE different: suddenly you don't love me anymore and you now love Chloe instead? What's not to understand; it's very simple Clark, isn't it?" she replied with more anger than Clark was ready for.

He realized she had a right to be very upset with him which only made his attempt at an explanation more difficult. But he did owe her an explanation, no matter how difficult, so he took a deep breath and tried once more.

"Lana, I know it will sound strange, but I know what will happen to us. We don't have a future together."

"Only because you don't want it," she bit back angrily

"No, Lana, it's not just because I don't want it. Please trust me, Lana, I need you to believe me because it is not my intention to hurt you, it never has been. I believed I loved you more than anyone else for years; but we've never really had a stable relationship and I know it will not be any better if we try to have a future together."

"What are you talking about? You're not making any sense, Clark."

"I had a vision of the future, Lana, and we are not together. You are happier with someone else. You are happier than you ever were or could have been with me."

"I don't understand what you're saying: a vision of the future? How is that possible? Are you kidding me? Or do you just want to humiliate me?" Clark realized this would be much harder than he expected; well, he really hadn't thought that far ahead. He'd known she could be really angry, and he should have remembered he had never been very good at calming down an angry female. He had hoped hearing of her own happiness in the future might make her a little bit more understanding, but even that was not working very well for him.

"I am sorry, Lana. I didn't want to do it, but it's the only way; I don't want to lie to you."

"By telling me something like this? A lie might have been better." she snapped back, her voice filled with bitter pain.

Clark realized that at this time he would not be able to make her understand. It would take her time to absorb it all. Soon her life would be consumed with Lex, but she could not know this now and it wasn't his place to tell her. He would have to take the blame for his carelessness. He knew seeing him kiss Chloe must have hurt her a lot more than he could imagine. He had not been thinking straight; he had only thought of how happy he was to be with Chloe and the time-shifting between realities had at that moment not even been a concern. It wasn't the first time in his life he'd acted before thinking and had to face the consequences later. So right now, before he turned and walked away, he tried the only thing he could do: to apologize one more time.

"I am sorry, Lana. I hope that someday you will be able to forgive me."

*****

Clark arrived at the farm and found Chloe sitting in the living room. She was visibly affected by the events of the night.

"I was worried about what Jor-El said?" she asked Clark when he sat down beside her after he arrived at the farm.

"He said I can be a hero without powers, I thought he was angry with me but he wasn't."

"Clark, Jor-El is a computer; a computer doesn't have emotions."

"I think you are right; he was only worried about me completing my mission."

"It's because he is programmed to make sure that you complete your mission."

"I always thought of the AI as my biological father, but he is only a computer," said Clark a little deceived.

"No, Clark, he is the memory of your biological father, but he is a computer too."

"I think that the real Jor-El was like I imagined in my dream, he would be disappointed about my decision."

"How can you know that? He could be more compassionate than you imagined. You can't know a person through a computer re-creation of him."

"Jor-El did make one other request."

"One other request?"

"He wants me to have a son."

"And how does he expect you to accomplish this mission?"

"With the help of a beautiful blonde."

"I have thought of Jor-El as many things but never as a matchmaker."

"Chloe, are you trying to make me laugh?"

"No, I was just surprised. You know me: sarcasm is my way of coping with problems."

"And is it a problem?"

"I don't know. I'm only afraid of what could happen to us."

"So, you don't want me with you?"

"What are you saying? How did you arrive at this conclusion? Clark, listen to me! This morning you told me that you are in love with Lana and you only wanted me as a friend. And this evening you tell me that I died in the not-too-distant future and you lost your powers to save me from this fate And now you want to have a son with me. Don't you think it's normal that I am a little worried?"

"Yes, you're right. It's a lot to absorb in one day. As I said before, you need some time to get used to the situation."

"I never said I don't want you with me; only that I am confused about everything that happened."

"I am sorry, Chloe. Since the day I told you who I am, I haven't had any secrets from you and have taken advantage of your friendship by always venting about all my worries. I didn't show enough respect for you."

"Clark, it's okay. I am your best friend and this is my mission, but don't blame me for worrying a little bit about my future after everything you've told me."

"I don't blame you for worrying. I only...I love you, Chloe."

"Clark, I have waited forever to hear you say that to me, and even though now is not the best moment for me to hear it.... I love you, too."

"So, you don't want us to start a relationship?"

"Clark, you lived seven years more but are as stupid as ever! I didn't say anything about not wanting you in my life. I want that. Only I am worried about the things that can happen to me. How did I die?"

"You die saving me."

"How exactly?"

"I don't think it's the right moment for you to know that."

"Clark, please, my life is at risk. I want to know. I always think the truth is the best, even more so between best friends."

"I don't know if you are now, but in the future you are infected by Kryptonite."

"Am I a meteor freak?"

"No, Chloe, you never hurt anyone; it's quite the opposite. You heal people. But when you heal them you die... only for a few hours, but you are clinically dead. And when you healed me, you died and never came back to life."

"But how were you injured? You are indestructible."

"Not if my aggressor was from Krypton. Chloe, it's best for you to take things slowly. For now you aren't in danger and we can manage whatever happens to us. Remember, I am here to protect you. Even without my powers I will die protecting you. So, if you want, we can be more than friends, when you are ready."

"Clark, it has nothing to do with you. I am just a little confused about this news. But if I only have a few years to live, I don't want to fill them with worry or anger. I want to be happy. And if you really love me, I don't need to wait for anything. I can be worried and happy and have you with me at the same time."

"Of course, don't worry, I'm not going anywhere. I am here for you and I saved you. You have a chance to be happy and I know we will have a long life of happiness together."

"How do you know that?"

"I see the future, you remember?"

"No, it is only a dream."

"No, it's something more. I need you with me. I love you more than anyone. I didn't realize it before because my feelings for Lana blinded me and kept me from seeing how important you are to me. But now that I know I won't leave you for anyone. I love you so much... and I need you at my side to be the man I want to be. Lana was only a teenage whim. But you, Chloe, you are the woman of my future. Now that I don't have superpowers I need you even more. But it is so much more than just this. I need to see you every day by my side. I want to kiss you every day. Without you I am lost... I cannot live without you... I don't want to"

He paused for a long moment and then continued. "Chloe, I love you so much. Please stay with me. And if you want, marry me."

"Clark, it's a little strange...I am only nineteen."

"Yes, I know. Don't worry, I traveled back in time and it's hard for me to think of you as a nineteen-year-old girl. I think of you as being my age... so... I'm sorry."

"What! You think we can't marry only because I am surprised? I love you, Clark; I have for many years and I have always waited for something like this. I just want to be sure it's not a dream. And, I'm worried about all the things you said; and I'm sorry you lost your powers. But I love you. I've always loved you, Clark, and I want to marry you."

- tbc -


	6. Part Tree: Chapter 6

**Part III – A New Future**

**Chapter 6**

December 24, 2012

Lois Lane entered the Daily Planet building with the determination that was characteristic of her and took the elevator to the third floor. As soon as she walked out of the elevator and headed to her desk she could feel little arms wrapping around her legs.

"Aunt Lois, I want to write on your computer. Can I? Can I, please?"

"Hey, Jonny! Where is your mom?"

"Mom is at your desk." The little boy said, pointing at Lois' desk just a few feet away from them.

Lois took Jonathan in her arms and they went to Lois' desk to meet Chloe, who was seated on Lois' chair.

"What are you doing in Metropolis, Chloe?" asked Lois, letting Jonathan slide out of her arms to stand back on the ground.

"Last-minute Christmas shopping, you know Kent 's Christmas Eve party is a big business," said Chloe with a wide smile.

"Chloe, I am sorry, but this year I can't come to your Christmas Eve party, this afternoon I fly to Gotham A billionaire invited me to his Christmas Eve party, and I want to search around the city and see if I can spot Batman, too."

"You are always involved in hero stuff."

"Once upon a time you liked heroes, too."

"I still like them, but now I am a farmer's wife and a part-time journalist in a small newspaper. There are no heroes to report in the Ledger."

"How could you leave your job at the Planet? Don't you miss it?" Lois picked Jonathan up and sat him down in front of her computer, and the little boy started to type.

"Lois, everyone has priorities, and my family is my priority now. I didn't leave journalism, but I prefer writing on my computer at home and go to the Ledger's office two or three days a week instead of working at a big newspaper. I can't take care of Jonathan if I work here, and when the baby arrives… he or she needs me more."

"What are you writing Jonny?" Lois asked the boy.

"My first article for the Daily Planet. When I am old, Mom told me that I could work here like you."

"Oh..."

"And talking about my newest nephew, how do you feel?" Lois asked Chloe.

"Fine… better than some days ago," answered Chloe rubbing her stomach.

"And where is Smallville? You and he haven't spent a moment apart in the last seven years." Lois asked, a little jealous that she didn't have someone as devoted as Chloe's husband.

"Clark is at the farm; he doesn't want me to be late... so I need to leave you, Lois. I only wanted to know if you would come to the party, but I can't compete with a billionaire and a guy in a bat costume." Chloe said a little disappointed.

"I am sorry, Chloe. I think Mr. Wayne will give me an interview. I met him at a Luthor party last week; and he IS good looking, too."

"Oh… It is good! Bye Lois," said Chloe taking Jonathan in her arms.

"Bye Chloe, Jonny."

"Bye Aunt Lois."

*****

Five hours earlier

Clark awoke in his bed on a sunny day at the Kent farm. As every day, at his side there was Chloe, who was still sleeping. When he moved gently, Chloe started to wake up. "Clark?" she called to him in a sleepy voice.

"Morning, Chloe."

"What happened to you?" asked Chloe when she realized how concerned his voice sounded.

"You know… today is the day, I was injured in Metropolis in the other reality."

"I know, but now we are in this reality. You don't need to worry about it anymore." said Chloe trying to calm her husband.

"But I don't know what can happen tonight."

"Tonight, the Kent's Christmas Eve party is happening."

"I know."

"And it's our anniversary, too!"

"Our anniversary?" asked Clark not realizing what Chloe meant.

"Yes, our unofficial anniversary, you know, the day you told me that you loved me."

"Oh...Chloe, I am sorry, I didn't know what you meant."

"Are you sure, that you remember it?" Chloe asked a little disappointed.

"Yes, I remember it... of course. How can you think I would forget the day I learned I could have you with me again?" assured Clark smiling at her.

"Chloe, everything all around us is like in my dream: you are pregnant, we have Jonathan... today is a sunny day. I think we will meet Lex when we go shopping." said Clark, thinking about how his supposed dream was more identical to the life they are living at this moment.

"I need to go to Metropolis for some shopping, Clark."

"No, please. You can't stay in Metropolis today."

"Clark, no pulse of energy will injure me... not today. I will come home early."

"Please, don't be late; I don't want you to be in Metropolis tonight."

"Clark, it is morning. I will come here for lunch."

*****

Metropolis: Luthorcorp Secret Lab, some hours later.

Lex was searching for some papers in Doctor Franklin's desk when the doctor entered his office.

"What are you doing here, Mr. Luthor?"

"I have made some investigations into your research, Dr. Franklin. My purpose in hiring you was to help meteor infected people through your research; not to make some weapon to kill them."

"But Mr. Luthor, you know these people are dangerous."

"For this reason it's necessary for you to find a way to cure their illness and not a way to destroy them. You are fired! And, according to our contract all your research is the property of Luthorcorp; you will not be able to use it. Even your notes will be destroyed."

"You are making a mistake, Mr. Luthor, you will regret it."

"I made some mistakes in my past, Dr. Franklin, but now I know what the correct path is."

*****

The same night at the Kent Farm.

Clark and Chloe were in the bedroom dressing for the party.

"The last time I went to this party, I found myself seven years in the past. I had to wait seven years to know what happened at our party tonight," explained Clark with a smile.

"Are you saying that these were bad years?"

"Absolutely not. If I could I would gladly relive those seven years again."

"I hope it doesn't happen," observed Chloe, who didn't want to lose what they had in this moment of their lives.

After they were dressed, Chloe and Clark walked down the stairs to the living room to receive their guests. Chloe went to the kitchen and found Martha there.

"Martha, leave that to me," said Chloe, taking from her some bowls filled with food for the party.

"No, honey, you are pregnant, you should be taking it easy," protested Martha.

"Clark, we need you in here," Martha called him for help.

"Mom, leave it now; the guests are arriving," said Clark when he entered the kitchen.

The first to arrive were Lex and Lana with little Alexander. Lex kissed Chloe's cheek and shook Clark's hand Lana and Chloe hugged and kissed each others' cheeks, and Clark kissed Lana on the cheek also. Alexander rushed to Chloe and pulled on her dress demanding her attention.

"Where is the baby, Aunt Chloe?"

"Hey Alexander… Oh… the baby, he is coming, but we need to wait a little more to see him."

"What time?"

"Six months."

"We have to wait that long?"

"Yes, Alexander but don't worry, you can play with him when he arrives just like with Jonathan… and why don't you go and play with Jonathan now?"

"Yes."

"How is your new book?" Lex asked Chloe.

"Making progress, but I am taking it slow and easy. I don't want to let it interfere with my work at 'The Ledger.' Journalism is after all my first love."

"I know," answered Lex nodding.

"Is Lois coming to the party?" asked Lana.

"No, she is invited to a party in Gotham," answered Chloe.

"From a magnate called Bruce Wayne?" asked Lex, suspicious and sure about the answer.

"I think she said a name something like that, yes," answered Chloe surprised that Lex would know about her cousin's possible new love interest.

"I introduced them at a party last week; and I think your cousin is more interested in him than she wants to recognize," explained Lex.

A few minutes later Gabe Sullivan arrived from Metropolis where he again works for Luthorcorp after having been rehired seven years ago. He had since been promoted to a high level executive position in the company.

"Dad," Chloe called out to him when her father entered the house. She went to his side and Gabe kissed her on the forehead.

"How are you?" Chloe asked her father.

"I'm doing well. And you… how are you?"

"I am fine… Dad, only a little tired, today has been a long day, the party preparation was tiring."

Soon more guests arrived, like the neighbors, Mr. and Mrs. Glen, and some of Chloe's friends from 'The Ledger.'

An hour later, when everyone was busy talking and enjoying the party, a television that had been left on in the living room started to interrupt its regular programming with a news report.

"Good evening. This special report has just come in: We are live in downtown Metropolis where a strange explosion injured an unknown number of people in an unused warehouse alleged to be the property of Luthorcorp. According to a witness, a pulse of white light just suddenly appeared. There are several firemen attempting to rescue victims. No official report has yet been released by the police."

Lex turned towards the TV very concerned. He didn't know how it was possible that Dr. Franklin had been able to get back into the high security lab. But it was just more proof how badly the scientist wanted to test the device he had invented to kill meteor infected people. For a moment Lex hoped Franklin was one of the victims, so he couldn't do more damage with his obsession.

Clark was shocked, too. He knew Lex didn't want to kill him in this reality and he had no reason to do it because he no longer had any powers. But he felt that fate searches for a way for some things to happen. He only hoped that the same would not happen to Chloe and him, since they had survived their 'fate' at such a high cost; even though he knew he would make the same decision again.

Clark had lived the last seven years happy but concerned about the possibility that he could lose Chloe again and be returned to his life in the other reality. But as the hours passed, he knew that the change in their history was permanent... Chloe had her second chance and Lex, too. It had been necessary for Clark to give up his powers; although he didn't feel like a hero for doing it, he knew he had to make this sacrifice, not just for himself but for the others as well. And the side effect that Lex was no longer evil was a good thing for Metropolis and for mankind, even though Clark had only made the choice to save his best friend... the woman he loved... Chloe. He knew a hero wasn't supposed to make selfish choices like that, but heroes have feelings, too, even if they come from a distant galaxy and are not human.

Hours later as Clark and Chloe were in bed, he was gently caressing her hair as she rested her head on his chest.

"Today, I feel that the future is our own," Clark whispered near Chloe's ear.

"The Kent family survived another crisis," answered Chloe turning her face and smiling at him.

"Chloe, in my dream you told me you didn't want me to give up my powers to save you, and I felt you were still angry because you would never know our baby."

"Clark it's only a dream?"

"No, Chloe, it's more than that. It helped me make the decision to give you a new life. That you are so concerned about my life as a hero that to you it didn't matter if you lost your life for it; that you love me more than your life. It helped me make the decision to give you a new life, the life that you deserved. I needed to do it. In the other reality your death was my fault because of my powers. I couldn't accept you sacrificing your life for me, even though you wanted to. Today was a day more like the one I dreamed of. I think that experiment caused something like a displacement from one reality to another. But today I feel I am here and I don't need to go anywhere else I am sure of us Chloe, as sure as I am that I gave you a new life."

"My hero."

"I am not a hero, Chloe, I am only a man."

"Superman?"

"No, only a man, Super Clark left some time ago."

"I like Super Clark but my husband is better. Because you love me."

Chloe and Clark, although awake in each others arms, remained in bed silently enjoying just being together just like other people with an unknown but promising future together. Chloe took Clark's hand in hers and put it over her stomach. They didn't speak but they both knew what it meant; they had a future as a family; a future they had conquered, not without sacrifice, but a future they felt was meant for them.

Clark was thinking about his dream seven years ago. Chloe, the actual Chloe, would now have the possibility to know her second son or daughter. He had given her a new life. He loved her so much. He had renounced everything for her, even though he knew it might not have been the right thing to do and in spite of it not being what Chloe had wanted from him. He would gladly do the same thing again in a heartbeat with no regret because Chloe was his whole life. No-one loved him as Chloe did and in this reality he could give her what she deserved: to be loved by him in the same way she had always loved him: unconditionally, from the moment they had met.

-tbc-


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Metropolis a night in January 2013

A middle-aged woman was walking through a deserted dark street when suddenly she was interrupted by a man pointing a gun at her.

"Halt! Give me your purse and your jewellery," demanded the man in an angry tone.

The woman started to give the purse to him, but suddenly in front of them descended a tall red and blue figure with his face covered.

"Is there some problem?" the costumed man with a disguised computer-like voice sarcastically asked the robber.

"It's you, you are not a legend?" Asked the robber surprised.

"What do you think?" the costumed hero asked a little irritated.

"I am wondering if it's true that you are bullet-proof?"

"Do you want to test it?" challenged the costumed man.

"Why not?" answered the robber and shot him three times. The costumed man didn't move an inch; the only noticeable effect the bullets seemed to have was a small darkening spot on his costume.

Suddenly the robber felt the pain of an arrow in his shoulder. And he turned to where the arrow came from.

"Do you need more persuasion to leave your job?" asked the green costumed man of the robber.

"Green Arrow and the Red Phantom? Since when do you work together?" asked the robber.

"Longer than you can imagine. Now we need to go to the police station. I think you need to tell them a long story." said the Red Phantom.

"Of course," the scared robber accepted the inevitable with resignation

The middle-aged woman, very close to being in shock, turned to the costumed heros, "Thank you," she said and added, "I feared he wouldn't be satisfied with just taking everything from me and that he would hurt me."

"It's not necessary to thank us, Ma'am. Making Metropolis safer is our business," said the Red Phantom and he flew away up to the roof of a nearby building. If anyone was close enough to him they could have seen he was using a thin cable and a pulley to 'fly' away.

Metropolis Secret Justice League's Headquarters two hours later.

Clark walked into the room when Oliver was storing his Green Arrow costume and his weapons.

"Did you turn our friend over to the authorities?" asked Clark as he walked towards Oliver.

"Yes. He promised to confess his complete story," explained Oliver while he finished putting away his things.

"Why did you shoot him with an arrow?" demanded Clark a little angry over Oliver's action because he thought it was not needed.

"It made him more cooperative. And don't worry, it was only a small arrow that couldn't do much damage to him. He shot you after all!" explained Oliver and then asked Clark, "And how did the new costume work?"

"Excellent, it stops the bullets so well." Answered Clark in satisfaction.

"Why did you want to test it on yourself? You made a great contribution to this organization with this excellent fabric; you don't need to put your life at risk by being the first test subject."

"I can't risk someone else's life just to test my invention," explained Clark.

"Well, I think that Chloe might not have the same thoughts about it. You have a pregnant wife; you don't need to expose yourself to such dangers, because she needs you."

"Of course, I know that! But don't worry; I have no plans on leaving her alone," assured Clark and then asked, "So, can I start to prepare all the costumes for the rest of the team with the new material?"

"You would know better than I if it was ready; you were the first test subject after all," answered Oliver sincerely.

"Yes Oliver, but it's your organization, I am only a collaborator." Explained Clark.

"Well, if this material is as good as you say, think about the possibilities of our group being able to fight crime without fear of getting killed if they are shot at. That's the most important thing, Clark," explained Oliver very obviously excited.

"That was my intention when I gave it to you," answered Clark.

"This guy knew your nickname; what made you choose it?" asked Oliver curiously.

"I think that 'phantom' is a frightening word. It scares me too, so I thought it would scare the criminals, too," explained Clark.

At that moment, Clark's cell phone rang. Clark looked at the caller ID and saw that it was Chloe.

"Hello, Chloe."

"Clark, where are you?"

"I am in Metropolis, Chloe."

"Can you come to Smallville to pick Jonathan and me up? I am at the Smallville Medical Centre but don't worry; I'm okay, I only sprained my left ankle. I'm with the doctor now, so a paramedic I met here is keeping an eye on Jonathan because he can't be left alone at home."

"I'll come as fast as I can, Chloe."

Smallville Medical Center One hour later.

Clark arrived at the SMC and searched for Chloe. He found her sitting in a waiting area with some bandages on her left ankle. Jonathan was playing nearby with a uniformed paramedic.

"Hey, Chloe, how are you?" Clark asked his wife as he sat down next to her.

"It's nothing important, only a small sprain in my left ankle. But there is a cow that will find out who I am when I see her again!"

"I am worried."

"There's no need. It looks worse than it really is. In a few days, I'll be back to normal."

At that moment, Jonathan rushed to his father.

"Daddy, daddy, he is my new friend." Said the boy enthusiastically.

The paramedic looked at Clark's eyes and shook his hand. Clark felt a tremble throughout his body at the look of this man but he didn't know why.

"He is Davis Bloome," Chloe introduced him to Clark. "Davis, this is my husband, Clark."

"It's a pleasure, Mr. Kent. You are really a lucky man; your wife is a nice person."

"Thank you."

Clark helped Chloe to walk to their truck and meanwhile Davis was taking care of Jonathan.

"Thank you for your help, Mr. Bloome," said Clark

"Davis is fine," he answered smiling at him.

"Thank you again," said Chloe from inside the truck.

Clark took Jonathan and sat him down in Chloe's lap. Clark got in the truck and started the drive home.

"How is the new material working out?" asked Chloe concerned about the testing of Clark's newest project.

"Oh, very well. A robber shot me three times and I only felt a small pain. The Kryptonian technology is so good."

"Clark. You tested it on yourself?"

"Of course! I can't permit someone else to take risks with one of my inventions."

"Clark, you aren't bullet-proof now, you don't have superpowers. We need you. You need to be cautious, the world needs you and I need you!" said Chloe angry.

"I am careful, Chloe. I only... I remember the things I did in my other life and I feel I still need to do something for the world," Clark explained sincerely.

"I am not saying you can't do anything. With or without superpowers you are a hero. But you need to stay alive to continue fighting evil. Clark, you need to take precautions. We will have another son in a few months, Clark; your family needs you too."

"Of course, Chloe, I won't take anymore risks, I promise. But now Oliver's group is more powerful with the new costumes made of Kryptonian fabric. You can't know how much that means to me."

"Of course I can, Clark. But I want you to think a little more of your family."

"You know that I always think of you, Chloe. You. Jonathan. And the baby. You three are my entire world," Clark said sincerely and taking a deep breath he continued, "And don't you need to explain something to me about this guy...Davis?"

"Davis, the paramedic? What happened with him?" Chloe asked surprised.

"Chloe, I can't believe you didn't notice it. He couldn't look away from you."

"What are you saying? Seriously?" Asked Chloe a little confused.

"I could feel the jealousy in his voice when he said to me 'your wife is a nice person.'"

"You are being paranoid. He was only being nice," assured Chloe, very convinced about it.

"Are you sure?" Asked Clark a little jealous.

"Clark, he really helped me a lot, taking care of Jonathan when I was with the doctor. I don't think he was doing anything more than his job. And you have no need to be jealous about anything."

"I am not jealous, Chloe, only I didn't like him."

"Typical male reaction." Said Chloe with a smile.

"Chloe, that's not it. I felt something strange when I was near him. I felt he wasn't what he appeared," said Clark, trying to explain his feelings about Davis to her. But it was difficult because he didn't know why he was feeling this way about this guy.

*****

Kent Farm, two days after that afternoon.

Chloe was watching TV, sitting on the couch and resting her left leg over some pillows on the coffee table. Jonathan was playing on the floor near to her, and Clark was in the kitchen preparing dinner.

Suddenly the door blew off and a strong and horrendous beast entered the farmhouse. It headed to where Chloe and Jonathan were and picked Jonathan up from the floor.

"Mom…Daddy…help me!" The little boy was screaming, scared.

When Clark heard his son's screams, he rushed into the living room and saw the Beast. He instantly recognized it from his other reality; and with recognition came the sickening knowledge that he was powerless against it, even more so now that he had none of his abilities. He thought of one possibility and ran as quickly as he could to the barn to retrieve the green Kryptonite he still kept hidden there.

When Clark rushed back into the farmhouse he found Chloe standing up, fighting with the creature to recover Jonathan, even with the pain she was feeling in her ankle. For some unknown reason the monster, who was so much stronger than her, seemed to be trying not to hurt her too much even though it didn't permit Chloe's attempts to get Jonathan out of its grip.

Clark rushed up to the creature and put the Kryptonite against it, but it had no effect. The monster released Jonathan onto the floor for only a moment to turn and give Clark a shove that sent him flying up against the living room wall. Turning back to pick up Jonathan he was gone in less than a blink of an eye, carrying the child away with him. Neither Clark nor Chloe could react in time.

"Clark, what was that? What if we never see Jonathan again?" Chloe asked through her tears.

Clark wrapped Chloe in a hug. "Don't worry; we'll find him," Clark reassured her as he started to gently rub her back and whisper to her in a comforting voice to calm her. Clark knew they would have to keep calm, cool heads and keep their wits about them. They could not panic because they needed to figure out a plan for finding their son and destroying the creature.

Clark looked at the meteor rock that was on the floor. "I know this monster is from Krypton, so I tried Kryptonite, but it had absolutely no effect on it. Maybe Jor-El can help us," he explained to Chloe.

"Okay, you go to the Fortress and ask him," said Chloe and continued, "I will try to be prepared for whatever we might need to do. Don't worry! I feel better." The last comment was a lie, but she knew he needed to hear that so he could be focused on finding their son and not worrying about her.

*****

"I need your help, Father." Clark asked standing in the Fortress.

"What is it that you need, my son?"

"Doomsday kidnapped my son. Do you have any information on how to defeat it?"

"Doomsday is a Kryptonian genetically engineered creature that was sent to Earth to kill you, and completely destroy the world. You have a dangerous enemy to defeat my son, you need to be cautious."

"And what reason would it have to kidnap Jonathan?"

"Doomsday wants to destroy you and this can include your family, too."

"How can I defeat it? It's so much more powerful than me, especially now without my powers."

"You have only one option; send it to the Phantom Zone" Two crystals appeared in the console of the Fortress. "The black crystal opens a door to the Phantom Zone; you can use it to send Doomsday there. But you need to be cautious; do not let yourself be pulled in with him. The red crystal gives you your powers back for a little while. Use it only if you need it; try first to defeat Doomsday without fighting him. He is more powerful than you. Even with your powers, he can kill you."

Clark took the crystals and asked, "How can I defeat it without fighting it?"

"You will need to inject it with liquid Kryptonite below its skin. Its skin is what protects it from the radiation. But then you must remember you have a very short window of time to send it to the Phantom Zone. If you kill the creature with Kryptonite, it will not take long for it to be reborn immune to it."

"Thank you, Father."

Clark crossed the Fortress portal again and returned to Smallville's caves, then took his truck and drove home. He had a mission to accomplish.

-tbc-


	8. Chapter 8

a/n. So sorry for the long delay in updating; hope this chapter is worth the wait.

Scenes or references to scenes in "Mortal" appear in this chapter since I have always enjoyed watching how well Chlark work together.

**Chapter 8**

Davis woke up lying on the ground in a dark street in the suburbs of Smallville. He had been living here the last three months since he moved from Metropolis because he'd had some problems with his job. Some patients had complained about him so he had started a new life in Smallville. He had felt that something had been calling him to this place.

As happened each time he woke up from his blackouts, he felt disoriented and he found himself naked and lying on the ground. Sometimes in the past, he observed that there was blood near him and it scared him a lot. He wanted to be a good person and he had started to think he was doing bad things during the blackouts. It made him fear himself.

This time, fortunately, he did not find blood. In addition, he felt different somehow.

A strange sensation cursed through his body, for a moment, as something dark, powerful and unstoppable seemed to be running inside him. However, the sensation vanished, and he felt like himself again. But even though he couldn't know it, his mind and his character were changing, also; he was turning more selfish and more obsessed about his desires

Slowly Davis stood up. It was late in the evening hours. In the midst of the confusion in his mind, he remembered a face. A sweet woman who had thanked him so much two days earlier when he helped her in the course of doing his job. He felt something new, something he'd never felt before. Unsure what it could be, he imagined it was love. In this moment, Davis desired to be near her, to take her in his arms and passionately kiss her. But he knew this was not something a good guy would do with a woman he'd met only once a few days before. So he tried to stop his thoughts. He would need to approach her more slowly if he wanted to win her heart, he thought.

In the SMC there was probably a file with her address, he thought, so he was no longer concerned about returning home. He kept an extra uniform in his locker at the medical centre, so being careful to avoid being seen naked, he rushed there through the back streets of Smallville with only one thing in his head: the face of the woman named Chloe. He wanted her, and believed maybe he was in love with her.

******

When someone knocked on the door of the farmhouse, Chloe went to see who it was. She was surprised to see Davis.

"Hello Davis," said Chloe opening the door, trying not to reveal her worries.

"Do you feel better?" He asked looking at her ankle.

"Yes," she answered smiling and asked, "Do you always make house calls to your patients?"

"No, but it's a special occasion. I am really glad I was able to help you," Davis said, looking into the house as though asking for an invitation to come in.

"Oh, I am sorry; did you want to come in for a minute?" Chloe asked, trying to be polite. "You'll have to excuse me, I'm not myself today; we have a big problem right now."

"Can I help you? I really want to."

"I guess not, it's a family problem. Jonathan, our son, is missing. You can understand my pain. I have no way of knowing if he's okay." Chloe really felt that Davis wanted to help her and revealed her emotions a little to him, even though she could not explain to a stranger what really had happened.

"I am sorry," said Davis and gave her a gentle supportive hug. Chloe felt uncomfortable about his too friendly gesture. Even though she needed as much comfort as possible, she had after all only met him a few days ago.

"Clark should be home shortly; he went to search for help," said Chloe, hoping to cool a little the discomfort she felt by Davis' too familiar and somewhat strange behaviour.

"I want to help you, really," said Davis looking at her eyes.

"Oh, thank you, Davis, but I think it's more than you can handle," said Chloe sincerely and walked a few steps away from him to put more distance between them. Even though she could feel that Davis was sincere, the intimacy he was giving to their relationship was making Chloe feel more and more uncomfortable in his presence.

At that moment, Clark walked into the home and worried as he was, for a moment he did not realize that Davis was there. "Chloe, Jor-El told me..." he started to say and then stopped himself when he saw Davis standing in the living room.

"Davis, right?" Clark asked a little surprised to see him in his home.

"Yes, and you are Chloe's husband." Davis answered.

"Clark Kent."

"Your wife told me that your son is missing. Can I help in any way?" Davis asked, genuinely concerned. However, Clark did not feel sure about him; he sensed that there was something disturbing about him.

"No, but thank you. I need to talk with Chloe now. I am grateful for what you did for us the other day, but I'm sorry, it's not a good time right now."

"Excuse me Davis I need a glass of water." Chloe said heading to the kitchen.

Davis was infuriated; he could feel that Chloe and Clark did not want him with them, nor did they want his help. So he decided to leave. He genuinely wanted to help her and thought she just made up an excuse so he would leave her alone with her husband.

"Yes, I know. I think it's best that I leave," said Davis to Clark a little irritated and started to walk towards the door. "Say goodbye to Chloe for me," he added.

"I will do it, thank you again for your help. And thank you for your visit," said Clark to Davis, opening the door for him.

When Davis walked away from the farm he was upset. He really wanted to help Chloe. He felt something for her. He noted Chloe's rejection to his hug and how she was uncomfortable near him. He wanted to be good. But maybe there was another way to obtain what he wanted: Chloe's attention.

*****

Clark entered the kitchen and found Chloe looking into a glass of water with a scared look on her face. "Chloe, please...we need to be strong," Clark told her putting an arm around her shoulders and pulling her gently towards him.

"Sorry, I only...just a momentary weakness, I'll be okay," she said, turning to look at him with a sad expression in her eyes. After a moment of staying silent she asked, "And Davis? Is he still here?"

"He left," said Clark and continued, "Chloe, Jor-El told me that this creature was some Kryptonian genetic experiment, a very dangerous one. I faced it before in my other life, but never knew how to defeat it. According to Jor-El we only have one option. We have to kill it with liquid kryptonite and send it to the Phantom Zone before he is reborn immune to the kryptonite."

"When and from where can we get liquid kryptonite? Would Lex give it to you, maybe, without questions?" asked Chloe.

"Chloe, Lex and Lana are out of the city for a business trip, remember?"

"Yes, yes, I remember, I'm just a little confused right now. We cannot explain this to anyone. So there is only one solution; we need to steal it. We know where Lex produces liquid kryptonite for his experiments to help the meteor infected people in that secret lab behind the Luthorcorp factory. We can enter through the factory. I only need to enter into the system, hack the access code and clone Lex's target," Chloe said rushing to get her laptop.

"Chloe, we have to do it alone; Oliver and his crew went on a mission in the Far East. But don't worry, we can do it," assured Clark encouraging his wife.

"Of course we can do it. We cannot lose Jonathan. We have to accomplish it," answered Chloe trying to convince herself and Clark that they were able to do it. They needed to accomplish it, so it's best to think positively.

Davis walked home. His feelings were consuming him. That he had seen Chloe with Clark again was the most difficult thing that he could have imagined at the moment. He was starting to feel something against Clark. This guy was really irritating him too much. Something inside him was waking up a feeling he had not known before. He imagined it was jealousy because of love; but maybe it was in his genetics calling out to him to complete his mission of killing Kryptonians. He was responding to his old program that was in the base of his genes from the moment he was created as a biological weapon. Kill everything that is alive. More and more Davis had less control over himself; his other identity seemed to slowly be taking him over in a subtle way until the moment Davis would be powerless to do anything except surrender to it.

*****

Chloe and Clark were sitting in Chloe's car outside the Luthorcorp's factory in Smallville. Chloe took her laptop and they rushed to the factory entrance avoiding the guards. Chloe inserted a card connected to her laptop into the card slot near the door.

Clark was looking around nervously; Chloe noted he was worried about the guards. "Relax, Clark. We still have a couple minutes before the guards swing back around."

"What are you doing? Hacking the security systems to make the door open and then freeze surveillance cameras to loop the same empty hallway?" asked Clark.

"No, Clark. That kind of electronic hocus pocus is going to take hours to rig up. Sometimes it's easier if you just turn off the power."

Chloe pressed some more keys on her laptop and the door opened for them. Chloe was rightfully counting on the system containing a safety override to open all doors during a power failure or other emergency so no-one would be trapped inside the building.

Clark and Chloe walked in cautiously looking for the guards. Clark had taken some tranquilizing weapons that Oliver had given him in case he needed them to stop someone without hurting them.

Finally Clark and Chloe reached the front of a big red door that hid the secret lab where the liquid kryptonite they needed was stored.

"Clark, the only direct access to Level 3 is through a magnetically sealed door with redundant powered backup. You will need to enter here through the air vent conduit and unlock the backups from the inside. I will guide you from here," explained Chloe. Clark was carrying a GPS unit with him, so she could know where he was, tracing him in her laptop screen over a diagram of the air venting system.

Clark removed one of the air vent gratings, and entered into the conduit. Chloe indicated where he needed to go while crawling inside the conduit. He and Chloe could talk to each other through a communicator they each were wearing. Chloe connected her laptop to the factory network, which was powered by an independent power source which she used to shut down the power.

"How much further?" asked Clark through the communicator.

"Well, according to the air vent diagram, you should be getting close to an exhaust vent port right above the vent's end. Take your next left. C'mon Clark, left!" Chloe encouraged him. They were so close to their objective.

"I'm going in circles!" warned Clark.

"No, you're not. It just feels that way because you are in a confined space with no sure markers. Clark, please trust me."

"I always trust you, Chloe."

"Okay you are near, only a little more…wait for a moment, I think you tripped some sort of lock down switch."

"What! What do I do?"

"Go. Go, go, go, go, go," shouted Chloe through the communicator.

Clark was crawling as fast as he could through the air vent conduits. Behind him some vents were locking. He knew if one should trap him their entire plan would end and they might never see Jonathan again.

Finally Clark came out from the air vent exhaust and ended up hanging from the ceiling, and then he descended into the lab.

"Clark! Clark, are you alright? Clark, Clark! Are you okay?" Chloe was asking worried.

"Yeah, I am okay," he assured and asked, "okay, Chloe. What am I looking for?"

"Just a really big door."

"Big door...big door. Got it."

"Okay. Now look fort he manual override switch."

Clark pressed the switch and the door opened revealing Chloe at the other side. "Good work," she said smiling and kissed him quickly.

"I guess you didn't have any trouble with the guards," asked Clark

"Nothing I couldn't handle. Only one showed up and he is really sweetly sleeping right now," said Chloe with a mischievous smile.

"Now we only need to search for the liquid kryptonite," she said.

After a few moments, Clark found some vials with liquid kryptonite in a cupboard. "I have it," he said.

"We can use it in some of the tranquilizing guns and shoot Doomsday with it," said Chloe.

"But we need something more than the normal hypodermic needles that come with the tranquilizing darts; his skin is so strong, we'll need titanium hypodermic needles."

"How do you know that?"

"It's the only one that was able to pierce my skin, when I had powers." Clark said sadly.

Chloe looked at him; she knew he was sorry to not have powers to use to save their son. She caressed his arm gently showing her support, "I am sorry Clark that you don't have your powers anymore."

"No need to be sorry, Chloe. I only wish to have them to save Jonathan and defend you."

"Clark, I know, but you need to think about the reason you gave up your powers was to give me a new life. If you had your powers, Jonathan and I would not exist, so you saved us by giving them up," she said with a small smile on her face, and asked, "You think that Lex has any titanium needles here?"

"I hope so. I explained to him that he needs to have some in case some of the meteor infected people he's trying to help have an impenetrable skin as part of their power."

"But maybe he only keeps them in his Metropolis labs; here he only produces the liquid kryptonite."

"Chloe, if Lex is anything, it is cautious. He keeps things in more than one place in case some of them are destroyed or stolen," explained Clark as he was searching for the needles.

"Like this one," laughed Chloe.

"Chloe I found some. We only need to adapt them to the tranquilizing darts and charge them with kryptonite," explained Clark.

"It's nothing for us," said Chloe sarcastically.

*****

Clark and Chloe were in the living room of the farmhouse preparing the weapons to use against Doomsday. Clark knew it could be a difficult battle. But he had no fear; the life of their son was in danger as well as their own lives too. He did not want to die because it would mean that his family would be alone. All Clark wanted was to protect Jonathan and Chloe, even though it could cost him his life. He knew that to have their best chance they would need to stay strong.

"How do we find this monster?" asked Chloe.

"I think it will find us long before we have a chance to find it. It is programmed to kill me. I think it's only using Jonathan to get to me."

"But Clark, the other day, it didn't pay any attention to you. It was only interested in kidnapping Jonathan for some reason we don't know. I hope we can find it before it hurts Jonathan."

"Chloe, please don't let yourself think in this way. If it had wanted to injure Jonathan, it would have done it here. We never had a chance to fight against him. We need to think positively."

At that moment, someone knocked on the door and Clark went to answer it. It was Davis. To Clark's surprise, Jonathan was there with him. Jonathan rushed to his father's arms. Clark wrapped him tightly in his arms and immediately called Chloe.

"Chloe, Jonathan is here!" Chloe rushed to the door and wrapped Jonathan in her arms as the tears filled her eyes.

"Son, I love you so much...I missed you," said Chloe as tears continued to slide down her cheeks, hardly believing that Jonathan was finally safe in her arms.

"I love you Mom… the monster leave me at Davis home," explained the little boy.

Davis started to explain, "When I arrived at home I found him there. I don't know what happened. Jonathan told me about a monster. I think he meant a bad guy. But I can't understand why someone would kidnap a child and leave him at my home," said Davis sincerely.

"I don't know it either," answered Clark. "But I think we need to search for an answer if we want our family to remain safe."

Chloe nodded.

"Can I help?" asked Davis.

"Only if you let us enter your home to search for clues," said Clark as Chloe nodded again.

"Don't you want to ask the authorities to investigate it?" asked Davis.

"In kidnapping cases calling the authorities often gets the hostage killed," explained Clark.

"But you have Jonathan back with you... why not call the police? They have more means to find the kidnapper."

Chloe looked at Davis, with Jonathan in her arms, and started to tell him, "Davis, it's our decision. We are grateful for your help. Now you can only help us more if you let us enter your home to search for clues."

"Of course," assured Davis.

-TBC-


	9. Chapter 9

a/n: When I started to write this story some months before the Smallville season finale the Doomsday arc was still undeveloped in the show; it was only known from some spoilers I had no intention of including that arc in the story.

When I decided to include Davis/Doomsday in this story, I did it by rewriting the Smallville version of this character to fit my own purposes. Also, as I was disappointed by the Doomsday arc in the show, I decided to not include it in this story. For both reasons this story does not have total continuity with Season 8 of Smallville.

In the Alternate Universe that Clark came from in this story, Doomsday had no human appearance/disguise; for this reason Clark doesn't know that Davis is Doomsday.

Thank you to all who reviewed the story and also to those who made me realize there was a need to explain this to make the story more understandable.

*****

**Chapter 9**

Clark, Chloe, Jonathan and Davis were at Davis' home searching for clues about why Doomsday left the boy there. Clark and Chloe first thought about leaving Jonathan with Lois; but then decided that if the monster searched for him, they could better defend him if he was with them.

They did not find any clues at Davis' home; there wasn't even anything broken. They asked themselves how the monster could possibly enter without even breaking the door or any window.

"Did you leave any windows open that day?" Chloe asked Davis.

"I don't remember; sometimes I do leave at least one window open. But that day is a little confusing for me. I think I passed out or something. I don't remember several hours," explained Davis.

As they did not find anything, they said goodbye to Davis, who offered his help again; and they made their way back to the farm.

*****

Sixty hours earlier.

It rushed away from the farm; the repugnance that it felt from seeing _**him**_ made it ill. It needed to put space between the renegade Kryptonian and itself. How could a being fall so far? It pondered. It knew that if the Kryptonian had been himself, its impulse would have been to kill him, because that was in its nature, the only natural thing it could do. But it did not matter yet because the Kryptonian did not appear to pose a threat in his altered, weakened state. What mattered was the boy in its arms needed to be killed. And yet something was stopping it from accomplishing this task. Being unable to do this one thing started another repugnant, ill feeling towards itself. Maybe a renegade personality was emerging because of the distracting and imagined feelings from its camouflaged human disguise?

The monster needing the safest place to hide the boy until it could discover how to push away whatever power was stopping it from doing what needed to be done, rushed to Davis' home. A transformation in front of the boy was not an option. Maybe the best plan would be to use the boy against his father killing both of them and at the same time destroy, Davis, his own emerging repugnant renegade. It knew that to kill the renegade Kryptonian made no sense, not now that he had no powers and had not been himself, but it wanted do it just for the pleasure of destroying a renegade like him.

The monster opened the door using Davis' keys and left the boy standing up on the floor. Jonathan rushed inside away from the monster, scared; and it locked the door to be sure the boy was not able to escape. Then it rushed away from there, as fast as possible which was quite fast as super speed was one of its powers. It was feeling the transformation was near and yet something seemed to be stopping it. It needed to find the way to regain complete control to be able to complete its mission to kill the boy and his father.

However, it cannot be itself for much longer; it was transforming into its disguise again. It always hated its alter-ego but never with so much vehemence as now. The disguise was controlling it as he had never done before.

And it was all because of the imagined love for this woman. Maybe killing her was one more thing it needed to do in order to be its true self. But first it needed to learn how to control the strengthening will of Davis. Maybe Davis was stronger because he was fighting with all his might for his survival, to not disappear. Because when Doomsday's evolution becomes complete, the Davis disguise would no longer be needed and would forever cease to exist.

In the past its double identity had been useful while it was evolving on this planet and no-one suspected anything. But its evolution was now complete and it had come face to face with its destiny. Davis had become no more than an annoying nuisance; and even worse now that it had learned its alter-ego could interfere in its mission.

How could a mere disguise stop it from its mission? This disguise never had any possibility of taking complete control because it was not real and Doomsday was stronger. On the other hand, Davis discovering how to imitate behaviors had learned much from the humans around him over the many years. Fitting in and belonging were hard lessons to learn that took years of getting into trouble to master.

But Doomsday was able to interfere in Davis' life also, provoking feelings in him that could make him surrender. It knew that when anger took control over Davis he quickly transformed into Doomsday. So maybe it had the solution. Maybe the same imagined love for this woman that stopped Doomsday from evolving completely, was the way to finally take complete control of itself. If Doomsday could provoke the feelings of jealousy and elevate them to anger and rage, it would finally fully evolve and take complete control of itself.

The monster was no longer in control; it had finally given up to the disguise as Davis. And it knew Davis would pathetically rush to visit the woman. The creature knew that Davis would offer the woman his help and support as soon as he learned what the creature had done to her. It had one useful option left: clean the disguise's memory of everything that had happened to them.

Four hours later.

Davis arrived home and to his surprise he found little Jonathan there. His first thought was about Chloe and how she would be worried about her son; he needed to take the boy to his parents immediately. But something stopped him, something he did not understand.

"Davis... I am so scared that the monster comes back again," said the little boy running to Davis whom he thought was his friend.

"Don't worry, you are safe now," assured Davis, still confused about finding the boy in his home.

Davis was thinking about what to do; he knew that he must return the boy to his mother. But maybe it would be better if Chloe would leave Clark and come here to them. They could be a family, thought Davis, a happy family. He'd always wanted to have one.

"I want to go home," demanded little Jonathan.

"It's so late. I'll take you home tomorrow," replied Davis, hiding his real thoughts from the boy.

Davis started to prepare the couch as a make-shift bed so Jonathan could sleep in his home. He needed some time to think about what he could do.

The next morning, Davis woke from a terrible nightmare. In the dream he had killed Jonathan and his blood was everywhere when Chloe walked into his apartment and she became hysterical and tried to kill him. He realized that he only had one option: return the child to his parents before his dream became a reality. He never wanted to cause Chloe any pain.

*****

Back to the present time.

Chloe, Clark and Jonathan left Davis' home. Clark strapped Jonathan into the child car seat and then he and Chloe got into the car with Chloe driving as they headed home. The child fell asleep after only a few minutes; and Chloe, after making sure her son was sleeping started to ask Clark about what happened.

"What do you think about it?"

"I am not sure what to think, Chloe. I can't believe this creature left Jonathan at Davis' for no reason. There has to be an explanation. If it really wants to kill all of us, why did it do this?"

"Maybe Davis found Jonathan in a place he stayed that he didn't want us to know about?" Chloe suggested, trying to make some sense out of it all.

"I don't know what to believe, Chloe, but I think that Davis can't be trusted..."

"Okay, I have to admit that maybe you have reasons for thinking that about him. But if we want to know more, maybe we need to do some research."

"What do you mean?"

"Maybe knowing something about his past can help. We need to know if he has any connection to Smallville or Krypton," said Chloe, suddenly sure about what she wanted to do next.

Chloe carefully made a sudden U-turn to take the road to Metropolis. When Clark realized what she was doing he asked, "Why are we heading towards the city?"

"We need to go to the Daily Planet. I know Lois' password; I could find some news about Davis in the newspaper archives. Then I can also search other records, including some hidden ones; remember, I still have my hacker abilities."

"And what do we do with Jonathan?"

"We can't leave him with anyone; he needs to be with us so we can protect him. So it's best that he comes, too. And I don't want to be alone with this Beast out there searching for us."

Clark put his arm around Chloe's shoulders, "I won't leave you alone, you know that, right?"

"Yes, I do."

A little more than an hour later, Chloe was typing at Lois' computer at the Daily Planet. For a moment, she forgot all the events that had happened to them on this day, especially because Clark was near her with Jonathan sleeping peacefully in his arms.

For a little while, Chloe enjoyed her return to the Daily Planet. Her work at the Ledger was a good thing for her now that she was a mother, but she did miss the Daily Planet a little bit. Chloe thought that maybe when Jonathan and the baby grew up, she might return to work here with Lois.

As it was rather late in the evening hours in the newspaper office, there were only a few night-shift journalists working who had never seen Lois Lane before, so Chloe worked without fear of being discovered. The next day they would explain to Lois what they had needed to do.

After researching some information in old editions of the Daily Planet and hacking into some computer of some Metropolis ambulance services and hospitals, she discovered that Davis had changed jobs several times in the last two years. He had been fired every few months. Chloe made note of the addresses of the places where Davis had worked. They intended to investigate some of them to find out why he was fired and to discover any possible clues of a connection to Krypton.

"I am done," said Chloe to Clark in a quiet voice trying not to wake up Jonathan.

They walked out of the office to their car which they had parked near the Daily Planet building.

As they planned on starting first thing in the morning to start visiting some of the places where Davis had worked, they decided to stay the night in Metropolis.

"I am not able to connect Davis with anything that seems from Krypton or Smallville before he came here to work," explained Chloe.

"Maybe he is possessed by a phantom," theorized Clark and continued, "But if he has some connection with the monster that kidnapped Jonathan, I can't think of an explanation why he returned him to us."

Some hours later, a police car parked near them. One of the police officers got out of the car and walked into a building while the other one remained waiting in the car.

"Chloe, I need you to do something," said Clark, getting out of the car and placing Jonathan, who had been sleeping in his arms, back into his child car seat.

"What?" Asked Chloe alarmed by the tone of her husband.

"I need you to flirt with the policeman who is waiting in the car."

"What? I should seduce him? For what purpose exactly?"

"Chloe, just walk over there and ask him for directions or something and flirt with him a little bit. I'll come and start a fight with you. In the confusion, maybe one of us will have the opportunity to steal his wallet with his identity badge. If people think we are police officers, our investigation will be easier."

"Clark Kent, you are turning me into a criminal!" protested Chloe, all the while smiling at him.

"It's for the best," he assured her.

"Of course, I know it…but it's equally criminal."

Chloe got out of the car and approached the police car. With her best and sexiest smile, she asked the police officer for directions to an address and if he would be so kind as to show her on a map. The police officer got out of the car and unfolding a map on the hood of the car, very gently explained the directions to her.

A few minutes later Clark walked up to them acting as if he were very drunk.

"What are you doing with my wife?" he angrily asked the police officer.

"Nothing. She asked for directions to an address and I am showing her on this map how to get there."

"That's not what it looks like to me; I know what you two are doing."

"Please, sir. I am an on-duty policeman. If you continue this behavior, I will be forced to arrest you."

"Okay, okay, arrest me! I'd like to complain to your boss anyway about how you try to sleep with another's man's wife while you are on duty."

"Andrew, stop this! You are imagining things," said Chloe, stepping between them. Then Clark pushed her against the police officer.

"You liked it?" Clark asked her in an angry voice.

"Andrew, you are hallucinating," Chloe shouted back at him. But as their non verbal communication was so good from all the years they'd spent together, Clark knew that their little mission was accomplished.

"Come on Lori, I forgive you," he said faking a change in his state of mind

"Sorry sir, my husband is so jealous," Chloe apologized to the police officer smiling at him widely.

She walked to Clark and started to fight with him, "Forgive me? I don't forgive you," she said with an irritated tone. They walked away and as soon as they were far enough away from the police car, Chloe showed him the police officer's badge.

"We need to fight more; it's a good discharge of adrenaline," explained Chloe.

"I never could fight with you. Not seriously I mean."

"Come on, Clark. I am not so perfect. I am sure you hid something that you don't like from me."

"No, Chloe! How you can think something like this. You are so perfect. The best wife and mother I know. And you are such a good criminal, too," he said smiling.

"Thanks, but I think it would be best if we took the car and quickly drive away before our friend discovers his badge is missing."

Chloe started the engine and they drove away, searching for a place in the city where they could spend what remained of the night.

-tbc-


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Early the next morning Chloe, Clark and Jonathan went to Lois' apartment. Chloe and Clark asked her to take care of Jonathan. Lois was supposed to work at the Daily Planet, but after they explained that they were in trouble, she managed to take the day off, to be able to help them. Also Chloe explained to Lois that she had used her computer the previous night.

Two hours later, Clark and Chloe walked into the office of one of the ambulance services where Davis worked before moving to Smallville. A young and very petite receptionist with a friendly smile asked how she could help them. Clark said they were police officers and would like to talk to her boss, if possible, about Davis Bloome, a previous employee. She asked Clark if he had any identification and he showed her the police badge.

"The boss is out for a little while. If it helps you, you can talk to Michael Brown; he was Davis Bloome's last partner."

"Thank you, that might help," answered Clark.

Chloe and Clark introduced themselves to Michael as police officers.

Clark talked to him in what he hoped was an authoritarian police like style, "Mr. Brown, we are investigating Davis Bloome. According to our information he was fired some time ago from this company. The receptionist told us that you were his last partner."

"What do you want to know about him?"

"Any strange facts related to him, or if there were some indications of a mental illness," explained Chloe with the same authoritative tone.

"Well, he frequently vanished for days and no-one knew where he had been. Also, he didn't arrive with any kind of punctuality for his shifts. I always advised him to stop doing that but he was very reluctant to explain anything about himself. Finally, the boss fired him. And even though I don't know if it's true, I heard that he had some complaints from female patients who he had visited without reason; you know, buying flowers for them, things like that, but it's only a rumor."

"Did you see him exhibit any violent behavior?" asked Clark.

"No. In some situations he was a little angry, especially when he was fired, but nothing more. I wanted to be his friend but he was a very private person; kept to himself. He never wanted to have friends. Is he in some kind of trouble?"

"We can't really give out that kind of information. For the moment we can tell you he is believed to be an eyewitness to a very serious crime, nothing more. But we are investigating him because there were some inconsistencies in his statement," explained Chloe.

"It's not anything specific; we are only getting some background information to check out his story," assured Clark.

"It would be hard to believe that he was involved with something serious," said Michael, surprised. "Even though he didn't want to be friends he always was a nice person and always treated the patients well. I was very surprised when I heard some patients complained about him; if the rumors are true, of course."

"One more question," asked Chloe, "Do you remember a situation where he became ill for no apparent reasons and somehow healed quickly without any explanation?"

"I remember one incident, when we arrived at the scene of one accident near Victoria Ravine. When our ambulance arrived there he turned suddenly very ill. I had to call the company to send another ambulance. But the minute we left that place he became instantly healthy again. All of us were very surprised and advised him to get a checkup but he said it had happened to him before in that place."

"Thank you for your time, Mr. Brown. We will call you if we have more questions," said Clark and then they said goodbye.

"What do you think Clark? Davis is Kryptonian?" asked Chloe as they were walking to their car.

"Victoria Ravine is full of Kryptonite. Maybe he is one of Zod's people that came in the spaceship and had never been revealed, like a backup plan. And for this reason he has control over Doomsday. Somehow he recognized us for some reason when he met us and sent Doomsday to kidnap Jonathan. But I can't understand why he returned him to us without asking for anything."

"I don't know either, Clark. But I keep thinking about one thing: why Jonathan? And if Doomsday was the killing machine you explained it was, why didn't it kill or injure me when I was fighting with it?" asked Chloe.

"I don't know, but one thing is certain; we need to watch over him with extreme caution. If he is Kryptonian, has powers and controls Doomsday, he could be a very dangerous enemy."

"Okay, maybe we can go to an orphanage that he listed as a reference on one of his job applications. If it is true that he stayed there, then he didn't come in Zod's spaceship. We should go there and investigate."

"But they won't tell us anything. You know how difficult it is to obtain information about minors, even for the police, without a warrant or some kind of court order."

"Clark, this orphanage is closed; it was damaged in a flood last month. Maybe we can get in somehow and search for the files if they weren't ruined and if they are still there. If we're lucky they probably haven't had time to remove everything yet."

"And why didn't you tell me before that you knew about this?"

"Sorry, I got a little distracted last night practicing my new criminal career," said Chloe with a smile.

Chloe parked the car near the orphanage. After learning from the Daily Planet news stories about the fate of the orphanage, they feared that maybe the files might already have been relocated to another safe place. But since they only had this thread to follow, they had no other option but to check it out.

Clark and Chloe got out of the car and walked to the orphanage. In front of the building there was a small garden. They cautiously approached the building. Clark looked inside through one of the windows on the ground level.

"It seems abandoned," he commented.

"Go in," answered Chloe.

"I can't break these bars," he protested.

"But on the second floor windows there are no bars," observed Chloe looking up. Just near the building a big tree gave them the possibility to climb to the second floor level.

"Okay, but then, how do you come in?"

"Hey Clark, I am not a damsel in distress; if you can climb this tree, so can I," Chloe protested with indignation in her voice.

Clark climbed the tree until he was close enough to the windows and covering his hand with a piece of Kryptonian fabric punched through breaking the glass. Reaching inside he unlocked the window and opened it.

Clark stepped inside the open window and then turned to help Chloe, who was climbing in behind him.

"Could you see? I did it!" Chloe bragged in protest against her husband's low faith in her abilities.

Clark smiled and said, "Every day you surprise me more," and kissed her quickly.

They were in a room that had dust everywhere with random things scattered on the floor amidst some old furniture.

"Seems that no-one was worried about recycling things," commented Chloe looking around.

"I hope it was because they haven't started to repair the damages and move things to another place. And maybe we will find some files."

They walked out of the room and advanced with apprehension through the dark corridors with the only light coming from their flashlight. After searching for a little while, they discovered the file room was on the street level floor. So they walked down the stairs and searched through it.

The file room was full of disorganized files, some with water damage. Some papers were completely smudged or erased from the flood damage.

Chloe and Clark spent several hours searching through the papers and finally found an index. It helped them to search the files. Even though there was a lot of disorder, there was still some order amongst the apparent flood-caused chaos because originally the papers were quite efficiently organized.

Finally they found the file, mostly undamaged, that contained Davis' records. They opened it and read it quickly with only the light from the flashlight.

"Wow, his life hadn't been easy," exclaimed Chloe.

In the file there was information about the foster homes he'd stayed at during his childhood. He never remained more than a few months in any one of them, and there was so much information about his behavior problems. He had been a difficult child with some violent behavior. The more recent information was not in the file and there was a reference to a computerized file. Chloe searched through the computer disks in the file room and when she found the one she needed, she put it in her laptop that she always carried with her during their "missions." But the files were encrypted, so Chloe copied them to the hard disk so she could try to hack them later in a safer place.

Clark helped Chloe climb out the same window they had entered through. Cautiously they descended down the tree and returned to their car and drove out of there.

Some hours later, Chloe was typing frantically on her laptop at Lois' apartment. Jonathan was playing on the floor next to her. Clark was preparing something to eat and drink for them. They hadn't eaten so much in the last few hours they'd spent in Metropolis.

Clark carried the food to Chloe and sat down next to her.

"Are you making some progress?"

"Clark, I am able to do it. I only need some more time," answered Chloe impatiently.

"What do you think about what we know of Davis?"

"Well, being him isn't easy. But I'm asking myself if we had grown up in foster homes how would we be?"

"But Chloe, if he changed foster homes so often, it was because he was a problem child."

"Yes, I know. And from what we discovered he is still a problem as an adult, but it doesn't mean he had some connection to Krypton. Clark we don't have any proof of his origins. In the orphanage file it only explained that someone found him abandoned in the street. There are a lot of children with the same story and they aren't Kryptonians."

"But if the Kryptonite affects him… it's proof."

"I agree, but we are not sure of it. That he turned ill at Victoria Ravine could be a coincidence. I want to find something more definitive," said Chloe.

"What is certain is that our theory about him coming with Zod's people in the spaceship is wrong. We found he existed before that happened."

Finally Chloe was able to decrypt the computer files and there was only one report.

"I have it," said Chloe after reading the report.

"It's only one piece of information from when he was a teenager stating that he vanished for some days and no-one was able to find him. When Davis reappeared, he claimed he didn't remember anything. The report said that he didn't explain what happened," Chloe continued.

After talking about it, Chloe and Clark made a decision: they would wait for Lois to come home to ask a very important favor of her.

-tbc-


End file.
